Kyurem
Kyurem is a character from The Air Ride Series. About Kyurem is a Pokemon owned by Poyo Ride. Rayquaza does not like him very much. Appearances Comic 52: The library Comic 85:Zygarde takes steroids ''' ''Comic 111:Hoopa and the clash of ages '' '''Bold=Black Kyurem Italic=White Kyurem Friends Poyo Ride Rivals Rayquaza Shiny Rayquaza Zapdos White and Red Kirby:Stupidstar Saga Kyurem is a boss. He has one of the parts to make the cure for the virus infecting crappy town. He refuses to hand it over as he is going to sell it on ebay for a zillion bucks. In his fight, he is allied by Zekrom and Reshiram. You can defeat one of them, but after defeating either Zekrom or Reshiram, the one still alive will be immune to all attacks. After Kyurem is defeated, he will absorb the remaining legendary and turn into Black/White Kyurem. After the battle, Kyurem tries to sell it, but people will only buy it for $1. He then gives the piece to the kirbys. After Kyurem gives you the piece, Raikou runs in and fights the Kirbys. He will most likely flee as he is more than double Kyurem's level. Kyurem then explains what Raikou Does. If you beat him, Kyurem accuses you of hacking the game. It is impossible to die during the Raikou fight as it is right after Kyurem's boss fight. Attacks *Kyurem will use glaciate like he does in SSB4. However the kirbys will only be harmed by the icicles that move in a circular pattern. They can be dodged by jumping. *Kyurem will use ice beam on a kirby. Can be jumped over *Kyurem will run into the kirbies. Can be deflected with a hammer. *Zekrom will charge at a kirby, surrounded by electricity. Can be deflected with a hammer. *Reshiram uses its attack from Pokken. Can be jumped over. *W/B Kyurem will use ice beam multiple times. *W/B Kyurem can use the Glaciate attack, but can shoot fireballs/electricity at the kirbys. *White Kyurem will chase after the kirbies while using Reshiram's Pokken Attack. Must be jumped over. *Black Kyurem will charge towards the kirbies, resulting in a chase. The Kirbys have to jump over electric balls or they are tripped and hit by Kyurem. Dialouge after Raikou Fight Raikou Flees Beat Raikou Gallery 646Kyurem_XY_anime.png VSKyuremW&RSS.png|Kyurem Battle in Stupidstar Saga White Kyurem.png|White Kyurem Black Kyurem.png|Black Kyurem Trivia In Stupidstar Saga, if you beat Kyurem before Zekrom and Reshiram, the battle continues, and Kyurem absorbs one of the two after one is defeated. White Kyurem is usually seen the most, as Poyo prefers White Kyurem over the other forms. In StupidStar Saga, Poyo Ride shows favoritism to White Kyurem. White Kyurem is a higher level and has more HP. Reshiram is also harder to defeat than Zekrom due to having more HP and Defense, making it a little easier to make White Kyurem. Poll Would you guys care if I made the infobox image White Kyurem? Yes Don't Care Make it Black Kyurem Category:Pokemon Category:Air ride group members Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies Category:Pages with Polls